The present disclosure relates generally to initiating a maintenance procedure on a data storage device.
Data storage devices are commonly used in portable electronic devices such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile telephones, music players, video cameras, and digital cameras. Many of the portable devices that include data storage devices can be powered via a battery during use. Due to low costs and high capacity, the data storage device may be a disc drive that can be used in portable electronic devices. However, a disc drive in a portable electronic device can be exposed to more external shock or vibration than a disc drive in a desktop computer.
An external shock or vibration during a disc drive's read or write operation can cause one or more read or write retries. A retry scheme that exhausts a number of allocated retries may insert an entry in a defect table indicating that a specific physical sector location is defective. However, the specific sector identified as defective may have failed due to the external shock or vibration and the physical track location may be defect-free. This problem can cause the defect table to include unnecessary entries and potentially fill an allocated space reserved for the defect table. However, a disc drive in a portable device may not be able to perform a defect table cleanup procedure because the disc drive has entered an advanced power management mode due to limited power available from the battery. The advanced power management mode may disable a voice coil motor and turn off a spindle motor, which may also disable maintenance procedures including a defect table cleanup procedure.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved system and method of initiating a maintenance procedure on a data storage device.